1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fasteners, and particularly to a fastener used in an electronic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In many apparatuses such as computers, a heat sink is positioned in thermal contact with an electronic device inside the apparatus. The heat sink transfers heat generated by the electronic device away from the electronic device, such that overheating of the electronic device can be avoided. In general, the heat sink is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) inside the apparatus by screws. When the heat sink is assembled onto the PCB, the screws are rotated and driven toward the PCB by one or more tools. However, in practice, the tools are prone to detach from the screws during the assembly process. When this happens, other elements of the PCB may be damaged by the tools.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.